1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical terminal, and more particularly to an electrical terminal adapted for being connected to ground.
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, electronic products are more and more miniaturized. An electrical terminal is often used in the electronic product for being connected to ground so as to reduce electromagnetism radiation of the electronic product. However, a restraining slice is often assembled to the electrical terminal and used to restrain a resilient arm of the electrical terminal so as to avoid deformation of the electrical terminal, when a large quantity of the electrical terminals are stacked together in storage. After the electrical terminal is assembled in the electronic product, the restraining slice is taken away to set free the resilient arm so as to ensure a use quality of the electrical terminal. As a result, this needs to take a lot of manpower and material resources, so that reduces production efficiency of the electrical terminal and increases production cost of the electrical terminal.